The Dalek invasion of equestria
by DrHooves
Summary: When the daleks invade equestria, the doctor races against time to find out what their motives are-and it is'nt as expected.


The Doctor, Ditzy, and River were casually enjoying muffins and Equestria Daily in ponyville, when the Doctor noticed something from the newspaper: CANTERLOT SCIENCE CENTER OPENS NEW EXHIBIT ON EXTRATERRESTRIAL LIFE.  
"Isn't that something. We should go to Canterlot. To see the unveiling. It would be exciting. I wonder why they didn't plan it for the gala..."  
"Doctor-look-see anyone familiar?" On the cover of the newspaper, was one of the Doctor's most feared and hated enemies-a Dalek. "But look, River, it's dead-dead for years. Probably crash-landed on the planet's surface and was killed."  
"Doctor, What is that? Another of your friends?"  
"Hardly a friend, Ditzy-That's a dalek. One of the most hated and hateful beings in the universe. They have devoted themselves to complete control and destruction. They are my worst enemies. There was never a lifeform that likes-or liked the Daleks-but I hate them with a vein-bulging passion."  
"Why?"  
"Because they are the reason i'm the last time lord. In the last great time war. It was the bloodiest war, and I had to destroy both the time lords and the dalek race to end the war.

They travelled to Canterlot, Famed capital of equestria. What they would find-they would never guess...  
When they arrived in Canterlot via the TARDIS, The Doctor found out that they were in a busy canterlot street. Saddlebags on, they went out for a long night of eating rich food (Ditzy encounters a gold-encrusted muffin), shopping, and sightseeing. On their way back to the TARDIS, they were accosted by none other than Princess Celestia. "Doctor! I'm glad I found you! I was just about to send for you, until a little bird told me you were in Canterlot. Listen, we need your expertise on alien life forms."  
"Why?"  
"Because last night, our signature exhibit, presumed long dead-It's brainwave patterns and life monitors went off like a string of fireworks from the gala."  
"I'll come right away." It was early morning when the Doctor and his companions arrived at the laboratory, when they were greeted by a pony with a white mane and a grey body. His manestye was that of a mad genius with good intentions, like Doc higgins from that ridiculous 80s parody. "Hello, who are you? You're not supposed to be in here, young man!"  
"Alright, time to get 2 things sorted out: one thing that i'd like to say: bitch please, and watch your language among your elders, and if that puts a bee in your bonnet, then you can always have a jelly filly. Ditzy, where are my jelly fillies?"  
"I don't need a jelly filly, thanks very much, and what's the 2nd thing that you wanted to get sorted out?"  
"OH, yes, that." the Doctor whipped out his Psychic paper, and showed it to the man "Doctor Time Turner. Princess Celestia sent me to view the specimen." He was  
"Oh, Yes, sorry Doctor." The Doctor was led to a stone dalek, like the one that had shot him all those years ago, but this was was dead. No pandorica light to turn it on again. "Now, what do you know about the specimen?"  
"It's called a Dalek-a being devoted to hate. Originating on the planet Skaro by a scientist named Davros. I've met them before."  
"Well, we should get to work..."  
"Indeed." The Doctor opened up the shell to see the inner body of the dalek, which was as disgusting as always. It's one eye was closed, So it looked like it was dead.  
"Uh, Doctor, I need to use the bathroom." said Ditzy.  
"It's down the hall, 2nd on your left." Ditzy left, her cheeks inflating rapidly. "Now that we have the Dalek in question, Let's monitor it." The Doctor checked the monitors for any sign of life. There was a feint sign of life: it's life support system was still going even though the EEG was dead. "From what I can deuce, It is in a comatose state. It is still alive, but as a vegetable."  
"Well, Can't we see the shell?"  
"Thanks, River! There might be a message, or a radar of Dalek ships in the area." The Doctor scanned the Exoskeleton with the sonic. "Hmm. There appears to be a signal, Let me convert it to an auditory version..."  
There was a metalic, electronic, voice Screaming "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!" After turning it off, The Doctor said "Alright, maybe it's just been in there for a long time. So, my conclusion, good sir, is that the Dalek is dead, and maybe you should check your equipment. River, get Ditzy. Were going.

The next day, The Doctor, Ditzy, and River Song were walking to the front of the museum, Where he saw the same magenta pony that he had saved at Hearths Warming Eve at the podium. He also saw Celestia, Luna, the scientist, and the dead Dalek. All four of them spoke for a moment, when Twilight Presented the Dalek. The Doctor grabbed Ditzy's hoof. Suddenly, something happened, something The Doctor, Ditzy, River, or anybody could have guessed. The Dalek was glowing, and a huge flash happened. Then, The Dalek was fully awake and functional. "It might have changed it's programming. It might have learned the concept of peace..." The Dalek's Eyesight swiveled up. "MULTIPLE LIFEFORMS DETECTED. PROTOCOL IS TO EXTERMINATE ALL LIFE." The Rainbow-haired pony was laughing. "Yeah, Yeah, tinhead! You and what army?"  
"SUMMONING REINFORCEMENTS. PROTOCOL IS TO EXTERMINATE!" Several Dozens of Daleks materialised. The Doctor Screamed "RUN! EVRYBODY RUN! JUST RUN!" Pure chaos followed. The guard was trying to supervise evacuation, there was a mass influx of stallions, mares, and foals toward the castle. Celestia yelled, using her canterlot voice for the first time in 500 years "GET TO THE CRYSTAL CAVES! THE GUARDS AND THE WONDERBOLTS WILL DIRECT YOU TO THE CAVES!"  
The Doctor, his companions, and the guards fought their way to the cave entrance, and stopped any Dalek who came close. When the last foal ran inside, they ran into the cave as well, through the magical barrier that Celestia had created. When they were in, Celestia said "The magical barrier I had created is weak. I need every unicorn to strengthen it." Every single unicorn, including Luna, Stepped forward, and strengthened it. No beam or dalek could get through. The Doctor went to the Professor. "Listen, I need to know where you excavated the Daleks."  
"Yes, of course. But the Element-wielders need to come as well. It was them who discovered the site, which is in the crystal caves."  
Five minutes later, ten ponies rode towards the excavation site on a minecart, which made the Doctor reminiscent of when he had rode in the same Minecart to canterlot, to stop the vashta nerada.  
Either way, when They arrived, the Doctor asked "So, who are you ponies? I never got a proper introduction..." The magenta pony lightened up. "Oh, yes. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and my friends are called Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. What's yours?"  
"I'm the Doctor, this is River, and i'm sure you know the last pony..."  
"DITZY! So that's where you've been! We were so worried, Carrot Top is gonna kill you..."  
"No, I'm fine. But if it wasn't for the Doctor, I would be swiss cheese when the vashta nerada epidemic struck. Oh, Twilight, I've seen so much. I have see things that the writer of your most arcane and mysterious book could only dream of. And I should know, because I met him when he was just a foal. Yes, Twilight, I met Starswirl the bearded himself. And It was all because of the Doctor that it was possible."  
"Doctor who?"  
"No, Doctor Whooves." As they kept walking, Rainbow Dash said "Here it is." Indeed, they were standing in front of a giant, flying-saucer like structure, that the Doctor almost immediately recognised as a Dalek spacecraft. The Doctor used his sonic to unlock the door, and they proceeded into the old spacecraft.  
"This is kinda creepy, Doc..."  
"Don't call me Doc, Rainbow. Twilight, you, River, and Ditzy try to find the database and memory banks. From transcripts and entries we might be able to find a clue as to why the Daleks are here."  
"But Doctor, why here? Why Equestria? It is a peaceful planet, and as determined as the Daleks are, wouldn't they choose a more prominent planet, with more weapons and lifeforms?"  
"EXCELLENT THINKING, Ditzy! The Daleks had to come here for a purpose. I wonder what..." Applejack spoke up: "But Doctor, what about the rest of us?"  
"Right. Rainbow, If something happens, Report to the princess, and tell her to bring reinforcements. The rest of you scour this ship."  
"What if we get lost?"  
"OH, Yes, I almost forgot. Here are tracking devices and walkie-talkies. if you get lost, press the green button, and it will teleport you all the way here..."

On the other end of the line, Celestia made the one mistake you never make among Daleks: she mistook them as reasonable aliens. But, just to be safe, she sent guards as envoys. The guard Looked at the dalek, and said "I come to parlay. I mean no harm."  
"YOUR REQUEST TO SURRENDER IS ACCEPTED."  
"No, I mean to reason with you. Listen here, Dalek. It does not have to be this way. We could work together. Our atmosphere has a high energy level. Dalek weaponry powered by equestrian energy from it's atmosphere-it is profitable for both of us."  
"IS THIS A REQUEST FOR AN ALLIANCE?"  
"Yes, That is correct." They waited for what was to them a lifetime, but to the Dalek only a second.  
"DENIED!"  
"Then leave this planet in peace, or next we meet, be it on the battlefield."  
"ARE YOU DECLARING WAR ON THE DALEKS, SHOULD WE REFUSE TO SURRENDER?"  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"WE ACCEPT YOUR DECLARATION OF WAR!"  
"So be it."  
"IN YOUR LANGUAGE, CONFLICT IS CALLED WAR! IN OURS, IT IS CALLED PEST CONTROL!"  
"Let us leave in peace, so we might prepare for war."  
"THIS ACTION IS FUTILE! WE WOULD WIN WITH ONLY ONE DALEK! EXTERMINATE!" a beam shot from the Dalek, and killed the envoy. His guards tried to fight the Daleks, but they fell as well.

On the Dalek ship , The daleks were congregating. "FROM OUT LOCAL INTEL ON THE PLANET, THE LOCAL POPULACE HAS A NAME FOR THE POWER SOURCE. THEY ARE CALLED THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, AND THEY ARE WORN AS AMULETS, BUT THEY CAN ONLY BE WORN BY CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS."  
"WE MUST OBTAIN THESE INDIVIDUALS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE ELEMENTS, SO WE CAN USE THIS POWER SOURCE AS A WEAPON. SEND MORE DALEKS TO THE SURFACE! READY THE COBALT BOMBS! RESEARCHERS, LOOK UP DATA ON THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"  
"WE OBEY!"  
"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
Back on the ship, The Doctor found the database. "Great! Now I can Download it to the TARDIS, and see why the Daleks were here."  
Suddenly, there was a crackle on the intercom, and a soft, girlish, voice appeared. "Doctor! Fluttershy here! It turned out there was a Dalek on the ship-it killed the professor! Were teleporting to you right now." The rest of the team materialised in the control room, and evacuated the ship. "Get on the minecart! Now!" They took the minecart all the way back to to where the rest of the ponies were, Where they were greeted by Celestia. "Where is the professor?"  
"Dead." said River.  
"Well, did you find anything?" The Doctor Called the TARDIS. "Time I found out." They walked in the TARDIS. Rarity gasped as she walked inside. "It's-It's-"  
"Bigger on the inside? Yes, I know." Rarity gave River a reproachful look, but kept her cool. "I was going to say smaller on the inside, but I guess that's the same thing..." They walked over to the console, to see a thunderstruck Doctor, staring at the transcript. "What happened, Doctor?"  
"That ship was embedded in the crystal caves for a thousand years ago, the same time when Nightmare moon was banished to the moon, which means that an energy signal of the elements was detected in Skaro. The Dalek emperor would have detected it, and send a skip to check it out, but the energy signature was at a minimum. The Daleks would have placed themselves to when the energy signature would spike. It spiked again-twice. When you defeated Nightmare Moon, and then Discord, then it spiked twice. The energy signature is at an all time high. The Daleks aren't dead-they were sleeper cells, and probably they are sending a signal to Skaro as we speak!"  
"What does it mean?"  
"In short, River-THE DALEKS ARE GOING FOR THE ELEMENTS THEMSELVES!"  
"But they can't be used without the elements users-US!"  
"What's the plan, Doctor?"  
"Stay here. I'll talk to them."  
Back on the Dalek ship, The Dalek researchers went to the supreme Dalek. "WE HAVE THE IDENTITIES OF THE ELEMENT WILDERS."  
"THEIR IDENTITIES ARE AS FOLLOWS: TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RAINBOW DASH, RARITY, APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, AND FLUTTERSHY!"  
"ON BEHALF OF THE DALEK RACE, I APPLAUD YOU."  
Back on the surface, The Doctor, Ditzy, and River stepped out of the cave. "HALT! STATE YOUR IDENTITY!"  
"My name is Ditzy Doo. This is River Song."  
"RIVER SONG IS A KNOWN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR. FURTHERMORE, READINGS SHOW TWO EQUINES, AND ONE TIME LORD. AS OF THIS TIME NOW, THE ONLY TIME LORD IS THE DOCTOR. CONFIRM IDENTITY THAT YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"  
"Oh, It's me. The oncoming storm. Your worst nightmare. Your children search under the bed and check the closet for me. Your boy scouts tell scary stories about a monster-me. I've destroyed your race time and again, and almost wiped it from existence. In fact, you should be down on your knees I spared you. Oh, yes, I've been shot by you, and I fear you, but you shake in your pathetic, silly, little tin cans, and I can see the fear in your black hearts when you hear the name Doctor. HEAR ME! I AM THE DOCTOR! TIME AND AGAIN I HAVE DESTROYED AND THWARTED YOUR RACE!"  
"DOCTOR, WE HAVE THE PLANET UNDER RANSOM. SHOULD YOU DEPLOY THE ELEMENTS, WE WILL DEPLOY COBALT BOMBS ON THE SURFACE. SHOULD YOU GIVE US THE ELEMENTS AND THE LIFEFORMS NAMED TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RAINBOW DASH, RARITY, APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, AND FLUTTERSHY, WE WILL UNDEPLOY THE BOMBS!" The Doctor shuddered. Cobalt bombs? They were one of the most deadly explosives in the universe, exploding with the power of 1,000,000 hiroshima bombs. They had to be stopped. And even if they did have the elements, they would use all of the bombs in their inventory, cobalt or no, because they had the bloody elements! what did they need petty bombs for?  
"You know what? Do you know why you have no claim to it? Because of what the elements stand for: Kindness. Loyalty. Generosity. Honesty. And you have none of these qualities. You represent hate, a willingness to kill indiscriminately. You really do not know some other qualities that the elements have. I'll list them. Decency, humanity, justice, pity, compassion, life, peace, friendship, wholesomeness, unity, and you know what? You know just what? These are all the things that the universe needs. And that is why you have no claim to the elements of harmony."  
"YOUR BANTER IS REJECTED BY THE DALEKS! EXTERMINATE!"  
"Were in a rut. RUN!" Back into the cave they went, chased by dalek lasers. They popped through the bubble. Princess celestia asked "How did it go?"  
"The Daleks will drop cobalt bombs bombs on equestria should we use the elements of harmony. I've devised a plan: Ditzy, River, and I will defuse the bombs on the ship, while Twilight and her friends will lead a charge towards the tower where the elements are kept." The TARDIS crew stepped into the TARDIS, not thinking once that their trio could be back to two.

Twilight watched the TARDIS dematerialised. This had to work.

The TARDIS landed in the bomb bay of the Dalek main craft. "The TARDIS said this was only ship." He was stopped by several daleks. "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"  
"GO, Doctor, go! Defuse the bombs!"  
"THEY ARE DEFUSING THE BOMBS! WE MUST STOP THEM!"  
"KILL ALL RESISTANCE!"  
"WE OBEY!" They Took aim at River, but she blocked them with magic. Then, she took several shots, killing all Daleks, but more flew at her. "GO!" the Doctor set to work, defusing the bombs. "ALL DONE!"  
"GO! GET TO THE TARDIS!"  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"  
"SCREW ME! GO!" They leaped into the TARDIS. When they landed on the surface, they were met by a thousand Daleks. "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! DESTROY THE TIME LORDS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Suddenly, there was a large scream, which turned out to be Applejacks battlecry "YIPPIE KI-A MOTHERBUCKERS!" A huge circle appeared in the sky, and rimming the edges of the circle were the mane six. A large beam fired at the Daleks. "LARGE ENERGY SCALE DETECTED!"  
"EXTERMINATE!"  
"UNABLE TO CARRY OUT THE COMMAND! LOSING CONTROL OVER SHELL!" Then, a large screaming sound materialised, and then-silence.

Five days later, in Ponyville, Ditzy asked the Doctor "What about River?"  
"What about her?"  
"So-she died."  
"OH, yes, now i know what youre talking about. But there is one problem with that. When River died for real, as the first time I saw her was the last time she saw me, it was not in flux. It could not be changed."  
"Doctor, I saw an armband around River's wrist the day she 'died'. Could that have been a vortex manipulator?"  
"OH, Ditzy. That is clever. River Song, you clever woman."  
And Ditzy returned to her muffin, and the Doctor his newspaper, just like it all began.  
Canterlot Files  
Classified  
Magic  
The elements of harmony  
Transcript 4 1 12 5 11  
DALEK 1: We have picked up a large energy signal from the planet equestria.  
DALEK 2: We will send an expeditionary force to investigate the reading, staying in radio contact until we know all about the energy signal.  
DALEK 1: What do we know of the planet?"  
DALEK 2: We have very little knowledge on the planet. I will send to readings to the parliament of the Daleks. Meet with the generals, and assemble a force to observe the planet.  
Dalek 1: I obey.


End file.
